Le Fauve & le Kazekage
by Paige0703
Summary: Gaara est Kazekage... Il est enfin reconnu par ses pairs, respecter en tant que ninja et Kazekage alors pourquoi... Pourquoi cette petite douleur dans sa poitrine continue-t-elle de le tirailler, encore maintenant ? Et si le passage de la Team Gai, et surtout de Lee l'aidait à y voir plus clair ?


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir Tout Le Monde !**_

_**Alors voici ici mon tout premier OS sur le manga/animé Naruto. **_

_**Honnêtement, à l'origine je pensais faire un petit truc marrant avec un Lee bourré comme on l'aime et au final... ben ça à donné ça.**_

_**Même si elle diffère de mon idée de base, j'espère qu'elle plaira tout de même à certaine ^^ (m'encourageant ainsi à en faire d'autre sur cet univers riche en perso)**_

_**Bon, ben sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**PS : n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Le Fauve & le Kazekage**_

Gaara n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un "d'ouvert", en tout cas au premier abord. Enfant solitaire et craint, il était cependant devenu un jeune homme sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter en cas de problème. Détesté et rejeté, il était maintenant protégé et aimé... On pouvait dire que tout semblait sourire à ce jeune homme et pourtant, ce dernier lui-même sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose sans pouvoir mettre de mot dessus.

Quel était donc ce vide en lui qu'il ressentait de temps en temps ? Pourquoi cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine le tiraillait-elle parfois ? Il aurait bien aimé en parler à Temari ou même Kankuro, mais pour dire quoi ? Il avait bien trop de mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il lui était impossible de demander des explications sur ses "symptômes". Le jeune Kazekage soupira alors.

- Gaara, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda sa sœur.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, répondit-il en signant le document qu'il venait de parcourir.

Temari, septique, observa longuement le plus jeune de ses frères. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son instinct féminin, de kunoichi ou encore son instinct de grande sœur qui parlait, mais elle était sûr que quelque chose dérangeait son frère.

- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu, ajouta alors Temari.

- Je te remercie, mais j'ai encore du travail.

Même si le jeune homme avait enfin le soutien des siens, qu'il était enfin reconnu en tant qu'individu à part entière, il s'acharnait à toujours faire plus que ce qu'il lui était demandé. Temari comprenait très bien cette envie que son frère avait d'être "reconnu" par les autres, d'être accepté... Quand elle le regardait ainsi, elle ne voyait qu'un jeune homme fort et pourtant si sensible, fort et pourtant si fragile... Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir elle-même craint et rejeté, même si elle était jeune et que Shukaku avait le contrôle quasi-complet sur Gaara, il avait toujours était ce jeune homme qu'elle avait en face de lui. Au moment où il avait le plus eu besoin de compagnie, c'est là qu'il avait était le plus seul. Parfois encore elle se demandait ce que Gaara serait devenu s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Naruto.

Elle quitta simplement le bureau du Kazekage. Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle ajouta alors :

- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, qu'importe ce que sais, je suis là... Kankuro aussi.

Entendre ce genre de paroles faisait vraiment plaisir au jeune homme. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que sa relation avec sa sœur et son frère c'était arrangé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement quand il les entendait dire qu'ils étaient là pour lui. _Merci, _pensa simplement le jeune homme avant de se concentrer sur ses papiers.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Mais ralentissez un peu tous les deux ! C'est pas possible ! S'époumona inutilement Tenten.

- Ils ne t'écoutent jamais, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps, répondit alors Neji à ses côtés.

- Je sais bien, mais... Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver quand même.

Lee et Gai avaient encore décidés de rallier Konoha et Suna en un temps record, et c'est bien sûr encore et toujours Tenten et Neji qui devait en payer le prix. C'est donc essoufflé qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du village caché de Suna. Un peu après leur arrivé, ils furent rejoints par Kankuro.

- On ne vous attendait pas avant demain, remarqua alors le marionnettiste surprit de les voir arriver aujourd'hui.

- Oui, on serait sûrement arrivé demain si on avait pris des pauses, répondit joyeusement Gai.

Kankuro ralentit son allure, se retrouvant ainsi à la hauteur de Tenten et Neji.

- Vous êtes venu directement ? Sans pauses ? Vous savez quand même qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent... ce n'est que formalités...

- On sait, répondit Neji en levant les yeux aux ciel. Mais impossible de les résonner une fois qu'ils sont parti dans leurs délires, expliqua-t-il en désignant Lee et leur sensei.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre à Konoha.

- Dixit celui qui parle à ses poupées, se moqua Tenten.

- Des marionnettes, pas des poupées ! S'emporta le ninja de Suna. Et puis d'abord comment...

- J'ai dit ça au hasard, répondit Tenten ravie d'avoir visé juste.

- Bien, Gaara devrait avoir un moment pour vous, ajouta-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.

Des nukenins du pays du feu avait était capturés à seulement quelques kilomètres de Suna, d'où l'envoie de ninja de Konoha...

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir si nombreux pour quelques papiers, fit remarquer Temari qui sortait du bureau de Gaara.

Pour toute réponse Neji soupira et Tenten désigna Gai d'un signe de tête.

- Je comprends. Je vais faire préparer des chambres, ajouta la jeune femme avant de les laisser entrer dans le bureau de Kazekage.

Quelques minutes après ils en ressortaient déjà, leur mission achevée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Je ne dis pas non à un bon bain, remarqua Tenten pour elle, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Le dîner était fini depuis à peine une demi-heure, quand Lee monta sur le toit du bâtiment. Il avait désormais une vue sur tout le village de Suna. Il commença quelques étirements quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Gaara kun, dit-il simplement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Gaara quelque peu surpris. Je pensais que vous partiez tôt demain.

- Oui, on part à 7h00. C'est pour ça que je suis venu faire quelques exercices.

- Je vois.

Lee recommença alors, sans se soucier du regard que Gaara posa sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Ce dernier était simplement accoudé à la remparde, observant son village... avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur le ninja de Konoha.

- Quelque chose te dérange, Gaara kun ?

Instinctivement, Gaara porta sa main à sa poitrine. _Encore cette douleur..._ pensa Gaara.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Lee après réflexion. Une impression, c'est tout.

Il avait appris assez tardivement l'opération qu'avait dû subir Lee après leur rencontre lors de l'examen chūnin . Cela ne le concernait pas vraiment à l'époque... Savoir que par sa faute, il avait failli ne plus être ninja, qu'il aurait pu y rester pendant l'opération, l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il était soulagé de voir que le ninja ne semblait pas avoir de séquelle, mais il ne savait pas s'y ce dernier ressentait une quelconque rancœur à son encontre. Après tout cela était parfaitement justifiable...

- Tu ne me détestes pas ? Murmura-t-il finalement, plus pour lui que pour Lee.

- Te détester ? Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Lee.

Cette réponse et plus encore le visage étonné du jeune homme lui firent comprendre qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

- Ton opération. Tu dois bien m'en vouloir un peu quand même.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en souriant.

- J'ai cherché à te tuer. Deux fois... Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai essayé...

- Et alors, je suis encore en vie, le coupa Lee.

- Mais...

- Veux-tu toujours me tuer ? Demanda soudainement Lee.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais...

- Veux-tu que je te déteste ? L'interrompis une nouvelle fois Lee.

- Je... Non, répondit alors Gaara.

- Ouf, je suis soulagé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'avais dit "oui".

Devant l'absence de réponse de son vis-à-vis, Lee préféra ajouter.

- Grâce à tout ce qui c'est passé, je suis devenu bien plus fort. Je suis là maintenant parce que j'ai vécu tout ça. Je suis sûr que c'était une épreuve nécessaire, et même si j'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre, c'est du passé maintenant. J'ai souffert, c'est sûr, comme jamais auparavant, mais cela m'a rendu plus fort physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Alors merci, conclu-t-il avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire au ninja de Suna.

Gaara avait l'impression qu'un poids sur ses épaules venait soudainement de s'envoler. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que son cœur battait à la chamade depuis le moment où Lee lui avait souri si simplement.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Lee en s'approchant de Gaara.

Leur visage était désormais séparé que par quelques centimètres. Gaara dévisagea alors Lee, centimètres pas centimètres, millimètres pas millimètres, guettant la moindre réaction que son cœur aurait. D'une certaine manière, la douleur à la poitrine s'était accentuée, mais il avait l'impression que tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas si douloureux que ça... Il en venait presque à prier les Dieux pour que temps se suspende autour d'eux.

Lee ouvrit la bouche, prêt à ajouter quelque chose quand Gaara murmura simplement :

- Je crois que j'ai compris...

- Compris quoi ? Demanda Lee ne comprenant vraiment rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune Kazekage.

Lee continua simplement d'observer les yeux turquoise de son vis-à-vis, attendant la suite. Lee n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Gaara. S'il avait détesté quelqu'un cela aurait plus était lui.. pour sa propre faiblesse. C'est parce qu'il avait était faible qu'il avait perdu, parce qu'il avait était faible qu'il avait failli tout perdre... juste parce qu'il était encore loin d'être un ninja accompli comme il le souhaitait.

Quand il avait revu Gaara quelques mois plus tard, il avait remarqué de suite un changement dans son regard et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la première pensée qui lui était venue était _"Je veux le protéger". _Cette pensée lui était venue si naturellement qu'elle l'avait quelque peu surpris. Au départ du moins. Contrairement à Gaara, il avait vite compris l'origine de cette pensée. Ce sentiment était bien plus fort que tous les sentiments qu'il avait déjà ressentis, même à l'égard de Sakura... Pourtant, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, mais maintenant, il était clair que son cœur et son âme avaient choisi Gaara.

Ce regard franc où résidait encore cette pointe de tristesse. Ce faible sourire qui passait quasiment inaperçu, cette voix qui pouvait être si dure et pourtant si douce... Il voulait tout protéger chez le jeune Kazekage. Redonner vie à ce regard autrefois si froid, alléger le poids si lourd qui pesait encore sur ses épaules, faire en sorte que Gaara soit enfin libéré des souffrances de son passé. Qu'importe que ce dernier ne sache rien de ses sentiments, qu'importe qu'il ne soit qu'un camarade ninja parmi tant d'autres, qu'importe qu'il ne soit qu'un visage parmi les autres... pour lui Gaara resterait le monde. Oui, il n'était pas exagéré de dire qu'il l'aimait. Plus que tout le reste, il l'aimait, le chérissait, l'adorait...

- Gaara kun ? Tu as mal à la poitrine ? Demanda Lee alors que Gaara avait toujours la main serrait ses vêtements, au niveau de la poitrine. Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Alors que Lee commençait à s'éloigner prêt à aller chercher de l'aide auprès des autres, Gaara le surprit par ses paroles.

- Je crois que je t'aime... peut-être. Je ne comprends pas pleinement ce sentiment donc je...

Il s'interrompit devant l'étonnement plus que flagrant de Lee.

- Je suis désole, oublié ça. _Nous sommes deux hommes, _pensa alors Gaara.

- N... Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Et surtout je ne _veux_ pas !

- … Pourquoi ?

- Dis Gaara kun, je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Gaara hocha simplement la tête. Lee s'approcha alors du ninja avant de poser ses lèvres sur ce dernier. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas au Fauve de Jade qui en profita alors pour glisser sa langues entre les lèvres entrouvertes du Kazekage. Un frisson glissa le long de son échine alors qu'un doux sentiment se diffuser doucement dans sa poitrine. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Lee put ainsi voir un sourire, un vrai sourire dessiner sur le visage sur le visage du ninja des sables.

- Je t'aime, lui avoua enfin Lee tout sourire.

- Hmm, j'en suis sûr... Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi je ressens ça pour toi, mais on dirait bien que je t'aime aussi.

Lee ne put s'empêche de sauter de joie devant cette bonne nouvelle, faisant une nouvelle fois sourire Gaara.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

L'équipe au complet, ils étaient maintenant fin prêts à partir.

- Merci pour tout s'inclinèrent poliment Neji et Tenten.

- Alors, Lee, il va falloir mettre moins de temps que sur l'aller...

- Oui, Gai sensei !

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'écria la jeune fille du groupe.

Neji préférera garder le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible de résonner Gai quand il partait dans des défis... seul peut-être Kakashi dans un jour de chance pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de le distraire.

- J'y vais, dit simplement Lee alors qu'il faisait face à Gaara, laisser Tentent et leur sensei se disputer comme si de rien n'était.

- Hmm, je t'attendrais.

- Oh, mais vous avez de bien vous entendre. Ah, la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur, remarqua Gai fier de son élève.

- Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point... murmura Neji.

Personne ne prêta vraiment attention à la phrase énigmatique du jeune Hyūga. Tentent aller cependant lui demander de quoi il parlait quand Gai et Lee partie sans prévenir, à toute allure. Elle salua les ninjas de Suna avant de partir à leur poursuite, Neji à ses côtés.

- Vraiment bizarre ces ninja de Konoha... remarqua Kankuro.

- C'est pour ça qu'on les aime, répondit Gaara avant de partir pour son bureau où une pile de dossiers n'attendait que lui.

Temari sourit en voyant son jeune frère passait près d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé l'attitude de Gaara... et ce en bien. Elle suivit finalement ses deux frères, remerciant le ciel de leur avoir donné une seconde chance de former une vraie famille...


End file.
